My pet
by Gaara's Panda-hime
Summary: Hinata's now a Jounin and on the way back to the village from a simple retrieval mission with her Genin team when she runs into a slight problem, well more like an immortal problem. *WARNING SMUT/LEMON*


**My pet!**

**Maru) Hi guys I got's a one-shot for you. My inner Kakashi came out (Sneaky bastard) so it's a one-shot full of ….SMUT! Yey Lemon! **

**Maru) So if you don't like lemons you might not wanna read this**

**Maru) Also if you're under 16… TURN YOUR ASS AROUND RIGHT NOW AND DON'T READ THIS STORY!**

**Maru) I do not own Naruto**

Returning to the village from a simple lost pet mission was Hinata Hyuuga and her Genin team it was a three man squad, two girls and a boy. One of the girls was from the Inazuka clan her name was Jun and her name sake was far from the way the girl acted, she was no were near 'Obedient' and her puppy Kimi was just as bad. The other girl on her team was from the Nara clan her Name was Michiko and even though the girl didn't like to show it, she was almost as brilliant as her oldest cousin, Shikamaru. Then finally, the only boy on Hinata's team was from the Yamanaka clan, his name was Yuki he was named this for the simple fact that he was born in the winter. He was also the youngest on the team Jun was the second youngest and Michiko was the oldest. Looking at her team Hinata smiled, they had started out on this mission barely talking to each other now they were chattering away like they had been the best of friends for years.

"Hinata-sensei don't you think so too?" Yuki asked, looking at the brown haired boy Hinata gave a small grin.

"I'm Sorry Yuki-kun I wasn't listening, what did you ask me?" she said with no stutter, she had grown out of that years ago.

"We were talking about the 'pet' we had to get, the lady could of told us it was a freaking tiger like we were supposed to know that 'Fluffy' was a two hundred pound killing machine" he said jumping off another branch.

"Yeah crazy old bat" Jun commented.

"Jun-chan, don't insult the client" Hinata scolded.

"What! She was all like 'Oh he won't hurt you he's only cranky'" she said using air quotes "cranky my ass! He tried to eat Kimi!" she growled reaching up to pet the puppy on her shoulder.

"You do have to agree sensei, you had to use your gentle fist on the animal to subdue it so we could take him back to the client" Michiko sighed looking back at Hinata.

Sighing, she knew they were right; their client had been nuttier than a peanut farm! She called a two hundred pound tiger fluffy and her collection of other, various wild animals roamed free on her property. Hinata and her team had to -more than once- run away from some of the 'pets' the woman kept, she had a thing for animals that enjoyed the tasted of meat rather than a nice carrot. Also the woman talked in riddles it took the team a good twenty minutes to understand they were looking for an orange and black cat. Not once did she mention it was a cat that could eat her team, finding the cat was easy, they just followed the screams, Michiko saw it was the cat they were after because of the pink collar around his neck. After subduing the cat and taking it back to the women, collecting the payment Hinata and her team didn't waste any time getting out of there.

"Okay your right she was maybe a little strange-" she was cut off.

"Lies sensei lies you know that lady was wackier than Naruto sensei when he gets coffee!" Jun shouted pointing at the Hyuuga.

"No, I think she was worse, I didn't even think that was possible" Michiko said looking over at Jun who nodded in turn.

"Anyways sensei the Hokage should look over her requests a little better she said we had to return a cat not a tiger there's a huge difference between the two" Yuki said.

"I'll put that down in my report when we get back to the village Yu-" Snapping her head to the right Hinata's feet hit the next branch and she pulled a Kunai from the pouch at her side, Byakugan activated.

"Sens-" Yuki started but was cut off with a hand signal from the now alert Hyuuga.

Following the lead of their superior the three Genin pulled Kunai and Shuriken out also and looked into the trees, dropping to the ground Hinata looked around, not seeing anything she beckoned for her team to drop down too. Deactivating her Byakugan Hinata placed the Kunai back in the pouch at her hip, turning to her team she held her finger to her lips the sign she wanted them all to stay quiet. Turning back the way they had been going Hinata started off again the Genin behind her, with her team quiet she could now hear the surrounding better. After fifteen minutes of walking there was the sound of a snapping twig then Hinata head Jun scream.

"Sensei, watch out!" Spinning, Hinata saw the blade in time to duck low and jump back at the same time yelling at her team to get out of sight.

Jumping into a tree her Byakugan activated again Hinata glanced around for her team, seeing they were together and safe she looked for the attacker. Scanning the area she saw the outline of someone, most likely a man from the build and the way the figure was standing. Making her way toward her team Hinata never took her eyes off the man, once with her team she told them to stay close to her as she carefully and quickly made her way thought the trees. Making it only twenty feet before a kunai came centimeters from Hinata's face she looked and saw the figure was indeed a man. But seeing who it was sent fear shooting up and down her spine looking at her team she told them one thing and one thing only.

"Run!" she said dropping from the tree Kunai in hand as she stared at the man.

"Sensei we can fight too" Jun shouted and her puppy Kimi barked.

"Yeah we're not gonna leave you here alone" Yuki said.

"We're staying with you sensei" Michiko said reaching for her kunai pouch.

"NO!" Hinata shouted at them "You are to run now, go to the village you will only get in my way"

"But sensei-"

"Yamanaka, Inazuka, Naru report back to the village now or I'll have you stripped of your ranks!" Hinata shouted, knowing something was wrong when their sensei threatened to strip their ranks from them all three Genin spun around and ran toward the village. Knowing her team was now safe Hinata put her full attention on the man in front of her, who was smiling sickly.

"Nara huh that name rings a bell" the man said.

"Why, are you here, but more importantly how are you here?" she asked.

Looking at her like she was stupid the man cracked a smile "That's it, I know why that names so familiar it's the name of that fucking bastard who buried me in that damn hole!" the man said "So one of those brats are related to him, maybe I should kill a relative but which one, oh well guess I'll kill all three of um"

"You're not going to touch my team" Hinata growled looking at the man in front of her "You didn't answer my question how did you get out of Shikamaru-kun's trap?"

"Fuck you bitch"

"Answer me Hidan of the Akatsuki" Hinata said, tightening her grip on the kunai pointed at the immortal man.

"Oh so you know me, damn after all that time in a fucking hole I'm still known" he said smirking.

"You're in our Bingo book as unknown we knew you were buried but obviously your really can't die, now how did you escape?" the Hyuuga asked again.

"Persistent bitch aren't ya', fine I'll tell ya' while you and the other dumb fucks in Akatsuki were having your little war another follower of Jashin-Sama found me and dug me up"

"There are others like you?" Hinata said slightly shocked.

"Hell yeah there is, but anyway after I was put back together and healed I had to sacrifice a shit load of people to make up for the five years I was in that damn hole. Then I started thinking about the son-of-a-bitch who put me there, thinking he'd make a nice sacrifice to Jashin-Sama so I started looking for him. Couldn't remember the fuckers name though, until now thanks for the help bitch now move so I can go kill him" Hidan said.

"No" Hinata said simply glaring at the silver haired man.

"The fuck you say?"

"I said no."

"That's what I fucking thought" he said reaching behind him for a red handle "Guess I gotta kill you too" he said smiling then pulled a three bladed scythe from behind him.

"You won't get Michiko-chan or the others" Hinata said crouching into a defensive stance.

"That's what you think bitch" Hidan said running at Hinata, lifting the scythe up he brought it down only for it to get embedded into the ground where Hinata had been standing. Spinning to the left Hidan caught Hinata's hand and the kunai inches from his face, twisting her body Hinata threw the priest over her shoulder. Forcing him to release her hand, throwing the kunai in her hand at him it hit square in his chest with a soft _'thump'_. Watching as he looked at the kunai he yanked it from his chest and threw it back at Hinata, dodging the blade she slid into her gentle fists stance. Pulling the scythe from the ground Hidan rested it on his shoulder then ran at the Hyuuga again, swinging the scythe from his shoulder at her shins, she jumped back landing on the side of a tree. Dodging another swing Hinata ducked low and ran toward the man, who released the handle of the scythe that was stuck in the tree. Spinning on his heels he maneuvered out of the way and kicked Hinata in the back, gripping the scythe he yanked it from the tree, bark and bits of tree coming with the blades.

Licking his lips he ran in and swiped the huge blade upward, leaning back Hinata's Jounin vest was sliced open by the blades, leaning farther back Hinata followed her fall through with a back flip, landing in a crouching position. Not knowing her vest was now ruined, she ran in, crouched low, faking to the left she spun to the right and caught the priest in the side with a kick following through she jabbed at his arm with her palm to cut the flow of chakra. Turning toward her Hidan brought his arm out knocking her hand down; ducking Hinata pulled a kunai from her pouch and stabbed it into the priest's leg. Howling in pain Hidan brought the scythe down at Hinata who pulled the kunai from Hidan's leg and blocked the scythe with the small blade, pushing back, the small kunai wasn't very effective on keeping the scythe from getting too close to her face; shoving herself forward Hinata swept her leg out knocking Hidan off his feet. Jumping back Hinata waited, climbing to his feet the immortal glared at the woman in front of him, Hinata ran at him ducked down, she trusted her palm forward slamming into his chest knocking the silver haired man back and into a small sapling, snapping it with his weight.

Panting slightly Hinata deactivated her Byakugan, she had to get back to the village and tell them about Hidan returning, turning to run she stopped at the growl she heard. Turning around she saw Hidan pushing himself up after getting hit in the chest with her Gentle fist, Hinata's eyes were wide. He shouldn't be moving after a hit like that even for being an immortal and if he had been mortal he would have been as dead as a door nail. Looking at her shocked face a smirk crossed the priests lips, bringing his arm forward he released his scythe and it was headed straight for the pale eyed woman. Stepping to the side to avoid the scythe Hinata noticed Hidan but it was too late as he practically tackled her into a tree, grabbing her up by her ripped vest he slammed her into the tree the smirk still on his lips. Leaning in close to Hinata with his face inches from hers, Hinata gasped trying to twist out of his grip but was shoved harder into the tree, feeling his breath on her neck Hinata felt her face get warm.

"Heh, your pretty good bitch, not to mention you have nice goods" At the this comment Hinata's face deepened into a dark pink "Maybe I'll let you live if you do something for me" he said sickly sweet, blowing hot breath onto her neck.

Feeling the pit of her stomach grow cold Hinata stomped down on his foot causing him to let go of her, bringing her hand up she smashed the heel of her hand into his throat. Falling to his knees gasping for air through his crushed windpipe, Hinata took this chance to run she had given her team ample time to get away. Jumping into the trees she ran straight while she did she stripped off her green Jounin vest and tossed it to the right as she hung a left, hoping to lose the former Akatsuki. After backtracking in every direction she could think of Hinata finally came to a small clearing, slowing down she stopped and breathed out deeply.

"The fuck, you actually think that little kid trick would work on me? I'm not a Genin bitch" the priest said.

Spinning around Hinata saw him leaning against a tree her vest in his right hand his scythe on his back "Why are you following me?"

"Cause' bitch, you interest me" he said pushing off the tree "You throw yourself in the line of danger, for those stupid ass kids and that Nara bastard, when that's between him and me"

"Those kids are my responsibility, my Genin team and Shikamaru is my friend" she said backing up as he walked closer toward her.

"Not to mention you're not that bad to look at" he said smirking again as he looked at her chest, feeling her face heat up Hinata ran at Hidan bringing her fist back.

Striking out her fist met metal, cringing at the pain in her hand she looked at the scythe she had punched; curling her fingers she watched his movements. Knocking the first swing of the blade away from her, she ducked the other then dodged the next, suddenly sighing as if he were bored of a game Hidan dropped the vest, running at Hinata he swung his scythe at her and she blocked it, jumping over her he twisted his body and grabbed her. Holding her with his right arm he grabbed his scythe with his free hand then pushed her in front of him turning around Hinata didn't have time to react as the flat of the scythe came crashing down on the side of her head.

Pain.

That was the first thing Hinata registered when she opened her eyes, her head felt as if there was a small private spring festival going on behind her eyes, complete with fireworks, screaming kids and loud music. The next thing she noticed was her hands were tied together behind her back and she was in a cave with a small, pitiful fire crackling in front of her with her sandals next to it. Sitting up slowly she tried to free her hands from the cloth bindings but to no avail, licking her dry lips something flacked off and she tasted a hint of copper. Dry blood, she had been bleeding but how? Hearing something she looked straight ahead past the tiny fire and suddenly remembered what happened.

"So you finally woke up, I was starting to think I fucking hit ya' too hard" the silver haired man said stepping into the little bit of light the fire cast.

"What do you want of me?" Hinata asked softer that what she would have liked.

"I already told you, you're fucking interesting" he said and walked toward her, pulling something from the sleeve of the plain black cloke he wore.

"W-what are you doing?" Hinata demanded, as he crouched down beside her.

"Making sure you don't pass out on me from blood loss" he said simply and she felt the needle pierce her skin, gritting her teeth at the sudden pain.

"Why do you want to do this? Shikamaru-kun buried you five years ago, the Akatsuki is no more, your revenge has no standing" gasping as she was pinned to the ground by her throat Hidan's face was inches from hers.

"My revenge has perfect standings, he fucking left me in a hole for five damn years!" he shouted in the Hyuuga's face.

Trying to ignore the fact her was straddling her and choking her Hinata continued "Even so don't you think you should move on find something else?"

"I will" he said "once I kill him" his grip on her throat lessened slightly.

Afraid to ask her next question, Hinata took a deep breath in, out. "What is my part in your plan?" she asked "Are you going to hold me as a hostage to force him out to fight you? Are you going to kill me and give Shikamaru-kun another vendetta?"

"No" he said simply "I have something much nicer in mind for you" a smirk began creeping over his lips sending fear up and down Hinata's spine. Not liking where this might be going Hinata opened her mouth to try and distract him.

"W-what-" but she was cut off as his lips crashed down onto hers, feeling his tongue run over her lips she clenched her teeth together and twisted her body.

"Hum this is gonna be fun" Hidan said a smile in his voice, as he stood up dragging Hinata with him.

Feeling the fear set into her bones Hinata mustered a glare and bored it into his eyes "My team has a-already made it b-back to my v-village by now and a t-team is by now on it w-way to find me" she stuttered out kicking herself for the small bit of reverting she did.

"That might be but they'll never find us, I scouted all over this fucking place and know these caves like the back of my hand. They won't find you unless I want them too" he said smirking "And guess what? I don't want them finding you yet" the smirk on his face growing wider. "Now be a good girl and corporate" he said slamming Hinata into the back of the cave wall, the drug he had pumped into her not working on the new bolt of pain as her head hit rock.

Turning her face up to his with his left hand the smirk still in place as he planted his lips back over hers, pushing his body flush with hers to keep the Hyuuga from moving he ran his hands down her arms to her wrists and started to untie the cloth holding them together. Once her wrists fell free Hinata planted her hands in the middle of his chest and shoved causing him to stagger, taking her chances she ran. Making it level with the fire side she felt fingers curl into her midnight colored hair and jerk, gasping, tears pricked her eyes at the pain. Feeling an arm snake around her waist and breath on her neck she felt lips on her neck, moving up stopping below her ear.

"I like playing hard to get, but remember I'll fucking win" he said sliding his hands over her stomach as he started kissing on her neck again. His hands sliding down her stomach to the hem of her blue Jounin shirt, biting her lip Hinata squirmed in his arms trying to get out of his grip. She didn't want to admit it but she actually liked the way his hands and lips felt on her bare skin and that thought alone scared her. Felling her shirt being lifted up Hinata stiffened, and then she relaxed as a cool hand trailed up her stomach again this time removing her shirt.

Standing in her bindings with an ex-Akatsuki's arms wrapped around her should have terrified the Hyuuga but it didn't she felt safe, oddly enough. She shouldn't feel safe! He was out for blood, her friend's blood and here she was being seduced by him. What would her cousin think and Shikamaru? But more importantly what would her old teammates Kiba and Shino think? She had Kiba's niece on her Genin team. Thinking of what her friends would think of her situation, she jumped when cool metal was placed on her soft stomach. Looking down she saw a Kunai was at the base of her bindings, with a quick tug up the blade made quick work of the cloth and Hinata stood bare chested with her back to the enemy.

Feeling hands on her shoulders she was spun around to face the priest, his eyes taking in her now exposed chest and her pale skin. Feeling her face warm up Hinata's arm wrapped around her hiding her chest from the man's eyes, hearing a low growl hands pinned Hinata's arms to her sides. Hidan then pinned her against the wall again as he caught her lips with his and his hands worked their way up to her chest, gripping one of her breasts in his hand he rolled her nipple between his thumb and index finger. Hearing her gasp he smirked and repeated the action getting the same result he continued to tease her then released her from the kiss. Trailing down to her breast he took the one his hand wasn't working into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the nipple the sharp intake of breath was enough to tell him.

His new pet was a virgin. Smiling at his luck he trailed his hand to the button on her pants and unsnapped it and pulled down the zipper then slid his hand into her panties. Feeling that she was now wet he moved one finger into her, making her moaning softly which sent fire through the priests stomach. Letting go of her breasts he stood straight pushing against her as his finger moved inside her watching her face he saw the way her eyes fluttered and how she bite softly on her bottom lip. Feeling his member throb he slid another finger into her and moved faster, making Hinata gasp and push against his hand with hips. Feeling her walls tighten around his fingers he saw the pleasure in her features when she released with a loud moan and a shudder.

Pulling his fingers out of her he licked the cream-like liquid from his fingers and hand then captured Hinata's lips and slid his tongue into her mouth. Tasting herself and after what he just did to her Hinata wanted more she didn't care who he was at this point friend or foe she wanted him. Wrapping her arms around his neck Hinata pulled him closer, feeling something hard rubbing against her thigh she gave a soft thrust of her hips. Growling Hidan grabbed her hips and pushed against her feeling braver than she ever had Hinata ran her hands down the front of his stomach. Undoing his pants she tugged at them and they hit the floor with a light _'thump' _now she felt the fullness of him between her legs and she wanted him.

Grinding her clothed hips into Hidan sent heat through his loins gripping the hem of her pants and panties he pulled them off in one quick motion leaving Hinata naked in front of him. Grabbing her left leg he lifted it off the ground then positioned himself at her entrance with a quick thrust he broke her barrier and her virginity. Screaming at the pain between her legs Hinata felt her knees shake a little, bracing herself against the wall she waited for the pain to dull, Hidan not waiting for the pain to dull he pulled out then pushed back into the Hyuuga. Gasping Hinata rolled her head against the wall as Hidan moved in and out of her, leaning forward Hinata pushed her lips against his sliding her tongue into his mouth. Grabbing her other leg Hidan picked her up off the ground, breaking off the kiss Hinata moaned as he hit deeper in her moving her hips she felt something coil in her stomach. Panting Hinata wrapped her legs around Hidan moaning and writhing as he thrust in and out of her, unwinding her legs from around him, he felt she was at her peak and pulled out of her.

Shocked that he pulled out Hinata didn't have time to voice anything as he slid his fingers into her to finish the job screaming as another wave of pleasure washed over her. Sliding down to the floor the cave wall scratching her back she looked up at Hidan who smirked at her.

"Don't want to stop the fun yet" he said crouching in front of her pulling her off the wall he laid her by the fire parting her legs he leaned over her and pushed in again. Moaning Hinata wiggled under him as he pumped in and out of her arching her back up she ran her left hand up his arm then gripped his silvery hair and pulled him into a deep kiss. Biting on his bottom lip Hinata breathed out a rushed breath as her shoulders were slammed onto the cave floor and Hidan increased his speed. The Hyuuga couldn't help the small smirk that found its way onto her lips, he liked things like that: biting, clawing, power, the fight for dominance.

Running the idea through her mind Hinata was going to test her theory, grabbing a fistful of the priest's hair she pulled his head to the right and two things happened: first was the growl of pleasure from Hidan and the second was the switch in position, Hinata was now startling the priests hips. Glaring at her Hidan was ready to flip her onto her back again but Hinata planted her hands on his broad shoulders and put her weight into it at the same time sliding down onto Hidan's member. Feeling herself fill with him she moaned and dug her finger nails into Hidan's shoulders, making the priest growl and run his hands up the Hyuuga's arms and then claw down her back, resting his big hands on her hips. Lifting her hips up Hidan pulled her back down moving her at a pace that had her gasping and moaning and chewing on her bottom lip. Shifting so she could move better Hinata lifted herself up then dropped burring Hidan in her to the hilt, then she started at a rhythm she could keep.

Watching as Hinata moved up and down on him, Hidan watched the way her heavy breasts bounced with the momentum reaching out he gripped one of them in his hand and squeezed seeing her eyes flutter, he rolled the nipple between his fingers and Hinata's fingers dug into his skin again. Growling he leaned forward and latched onto her breast, sucking on the pink peak he grazed it with his teeth hearing the moan he bit down. Gasping, Hinata pushed her hips down and pulled the priests hair, freeing her breast from the bite, but she was pinned to the cave floor Hidan hovering over her. Smirking he slammed into her at the same time his mouth went back to her breast, moaning and writhing Hinata's skin was becoming super responsive the smallest touch to her skin drove her crazy.

Feeling something tighten in the pit of her stomach, Hinata knew she was about to fall into an ocean of pure and utter bliss in the next few seconds. She absently wondered if Hidan was going to feel the same euphoria, she seriously doubted he was only doing this for her. Suddenly she wanted the priest to feel he's release at the same time she did, not really knowing why but she did, reaching down she grabbed his face and pulled him into a harsh kiss then bit on his bottom lip. Moaning Hidan thrust into Hinata harder and faster making her gasp, she was close, closing her eyes she did the only she could think of she slid her lips over his neck and bit the soft spot between Hidan's shoulder and neck.

Gasping the priest slammed into Hinata once more and she released his neck throwing her head back her eyes fluttering as the wave of pleasure hit her. She watched as the muscles across Hidan's chest tightened as his release came, Hinata felt something warm fill her as her high drifted away like a falling feather. Panting Hidan's arms gave out and he fell onto his forearms his face settled in the crook of Hinata's neck laying on her he could feel her heavy breathing and he had to smirk to himself. Then he felt something slid down his shoulder glancing down he saw blood, the Hyuuga had broken skin when she bit him, and this called for equal punishment he thought. Smirking he leaned down and sunk his teeth into the soft skin of Hinata's neck.

Screaming at the searing pain in her shoulder once it ebbed, Hinata was shocked to feel something else come to mind she wanted him to do it again. Hinata's face turned a light shade of pink as she thought of the priest thrusting into her as he bit her neck once more. Gasping, she had never thought of things like that before and she actually liked the idea. Feeling Hidan move Hinata directed her attention back to the priest as he pushed himself up and pulled out of her, making her feel suddenly empty, she wanted him to fill her again. As he looked down at her Hinata suddenly felt self-conscious setting up she tucked her legs in close to her and wrapped her arms around her chest.

"Che, I've seen everything you have to offer bitch why are ya' so embarrassed?" he snorted as he pulled his pants back on.

He was right, he saw her… everything and she didn't have any reason to hide, modesty had no reason to come to her mind after what they just did. Seeing her clothes she rose to her feet and scooped them up pulling on her panties and pants then her tank top and mesh netted shirt, finally she slipped her feet into her sandals. Standing by the now dying fire she watched as Hidan pulled on his cloke then draped a pendant around his neck running his hand though his silver hair he looked back at Hinata.

"You bitch have melted my clod heart so I won't kill you stupid fucking friend"

"R-really?"

"Yes, on one condition." Hidan said a smirk rising on his lips.

"W-what's that?"

"You'll find out later for now if you don't want your friends to find out I suggest you take a bath, bitch." He said walking out of the fires range of light.

Hinata stood in the dying fire light for she didn't know how long trying to figure out the priests words, once the fire was barely a flicker she headed from the cave. Finding a small lake about ten minutes from the cave she stripped off her clothes and slid into the water as the cool liquid slid around her she saw it turn pink, remembering the bit on her neck she cupped water in her hand and washed the bite mark then pulling chakra to her fingers she healed the mark. After she was sure the evidence of what had happened between her and Hidan was washed away, she pulled herself out of the water and dressed.

"Hinata-sensei!" she heard someone shout.

"Huh?" glancing up she saw her team running toward her with Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Naruto, and Shikamaru with them.

"Hinata-chan you're okay." Naruto exclaimed looking her over.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said giving a small smile.

"You Genin came back to the village saying you were attacked and you forced them to return to the village." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah it was a rouge ninja, we fought and he got away from me." She said

"Is that what happened to your vest?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, we should go back to the village so I can file my report." Hinata said patting Akamaru's head.

"Here Hinata you can ride on Akamaru, right boy?" Kiba asked the big nin dog who barked in approval.

"Thank you Akamaru." Hinata said as she got onto the dogs back and they headed for the village.

Once in the village Hinata convinced the guys she didn't need an escort to the Hokage tower to file her report, making it to the tower the Hyuuga walked up the stairs to the missions' office. Pushing the doors open she grabbed a folio and headed to her apartment once she was there she kicked off her sandals, tossed the folio onto the coffee table and walked to her room pulling her shirt off on the way. Changing into a pair of white capris and a lavender tank top she walked back into the living room and filed her report of the mission of course leaving out the name of the missing ninja and filing a fake description of him and of course she left out the sexually part of the encounter. Finally she closed the folio and glanced out her window, she didn't know why she was protecting him, he was out to kill her friend, but he said he wouldn't hurt him on one condition but what was it.

Standing from her couch she turned to head to her room when a noise stopped her spinning around automatically falling into a fighting stance her eyes widened.

"W-what are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I told you there was a condition if you don't want me to kill fuck face, remember?" Hidan said in more of a statement then a question.

"I remember, so what is the condition?" Hinata asked, then found herself pinned to the wall Hidan smirking at her.

"The condition is you are to be my pet, if you accept he lives if not I kill him and the other fuckers"

"Y-your pet?"

"Yes, and you'll be a good pet too, and you'll be rewarded" he said pushing his hips into hers. "What do you say, bitch."

"I…accept." She said.

She would be his good, obedient little pet and be rewarded for it and he could be her dirty not to mention kinky little secret, this was an arrangement the Hyuuga could live with.

**Maru) *Sigh* Okay I got that out of my system, so what do you think? This is only the second sumt story I've written so I need feedback, please**.

**Maru) Yeah I know I made Hinata a little um**…**S and M in this story but I thought it fit she was with Hidan and Hinata was older and yeah I think it fits her.**

**Maru) So please review I thank you.**


End file.
